


no hope for the weary

by cupcakeb



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: A quick s2 rewrite because I am obsessed with the idea of asshole!guzmán pursuing IDGAF!rebe, F/M, Obvious canon divergence warning, filed under: ships no one but me and three other people find intriguing, that's it that's the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26885275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcakeb/pseuds/cupcakeb
Summary: He’s absolutely allowed to be a dick to people right now. His sister died — his sister wasmurdered— and this is how he’s coping. Is it fair to anyone? Probably not, definitely not to Lu, but whatever.Or: Guzmán is his usual charming self and Rebeka doesn't seem to mind one bit.
Relationships: Rebeca "Rebe" de Bormujo Ávalos/Guzmán Nunier Osuna
Comments: 21
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UniversallyEcho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversallyEcho/gifts).



> For [UniversallyEcho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversallyEcho/pseuds/UniversallyEcho) a.k.a. one of, like, three people who keep telling me there should be more fic about these two.
> 
> title taken from lykke li's no rest for the wicked.

He’s absolutely allowed to be a dick to people right now. His sister died — his sister was _murdered_ — and this is how he’s coping. Is it fair to anyone? Probably not, definitely not to Lu, but whatever. 

He never claimed to be a nice guy. Nice guys finish last. 

Lu has been doting on him all summer. He appreciates that, even if he’s ready to just get away from her for a while at this point. He needs some fucking space. When they finally go back to school at the end of August, he’s pretty psyched to see Nadia around; it’s the distraction he’s been waiting for. 

Yeah, he knows what it looks like. He’s definitely taking Lu for granted. The sex is great, and she’s been terrified of saying no to literally any and every thing he’s suggested since Marina died so… That’s pretty nice. He’s got Lu to take any sexual frustration out on, and Nadia for harmless schoolboy flirting that he reasonably knows isn’t going anywhere anyway because she’s too much of a prude. 

Does it matter that Lu is clearly frustrated with him, with how she can’t seem to control him now that they’re back at school and Valerio has kindly introduced him to the world of drugs? It must matter to someone, somewhere, but it doesn’t to him. 

He honestly barely even realized there _are_ new kids other than Valerio at school. He’s peripherally aware of that annoying blonde chick Lu seems to be befriending, mainly ‘cause they had a party at her house that one time, and sometimes Lu will rant about the scary-looking brunette with the killer legs and those intense green eyes. He thinks her name is Rebeca or something. (He’s not sure how she spells it.) 

By October, things are so incredibly fucked with Lu, he’s considering ending it. Even the sex can’t make him put up with her controlling bullshit masked as concern anymore. Honestly, the fact that he cheated on her and actually slept with Nadia (which was... a letdown) is more of an excuse than a reason. He’s basically just trying to find the one thing Lu might not be willing to brush off — it’s the surest way to hurt her pride, which makes it the easiest way to get her to stay away from him for a while. 

If she came onto him again in a few weeks, he wouldn’t mind going back to fucking her on the regular. She’s pretty stellar in bed. But anyway: He breaks up with her at this weird fucking Halloween party which is hosted at scary grunge brunette’s house aka his childhood home. How fucking random. 

Predictably Lu slaps him, looks like he physically stabbed her in the back, and maybe he twists the knife a little when he tells her he doesn’t love her. It’s the truth, anyway. God, he’s such a fucking asshole sometimes, it makes him grin — the way he looks at her all wannabe sincere and says, “You deserve to know the truth,” like he actually _cares_ is some pretty amazing acting. 

So he leaves her there, and he could go find Nadia maybe but now that he’s had her once the mystery has kind of evaporated. The sex wasn’t great, though he likes knowing he was the first guy to get her like that, and now he’s bored. 

When he sees the new girl disappear upstairs, he follows her on a whim. This used to be his house, so he’s pretty sure he gets to snoop around a little. She’s in this big elaborate yellow princess dress, and damn, she instantly looks a lot more manageable. A part of why he never bothered talking to her was the aloof getup; girls who dress like that are hard to tame — he doesn’t want to bother with putting in the work. This, though? Makes him think he might be in with a shot if he catches her in a vulnerable moment. He knows she’s friends with Nadia, so she can’t be all that crazy. 

He watches as she walks down the hall towards what used to be his room and kind of grins to himself at the thought of pinning her against the door in there. Does following her make him a creep? He doesn’t think so. Her steps get faster, like she’s in a hurry, and what’s up with that? Why the fuck is she acting like she has better places to be when she’s the one throwing this party? He’s kind of intrigued to find out. 

He waits outside the door for a solid minute, then knocks on it just once and walks in without waiting for a response. He clicks the lock into place the way he’s done countless of times when he brought girls back to this room, then turns around and leers at her. Her dress is on the floor, leaving her in a matching strapless bra and panties and wow, okay, she’s kind of hot. 

“What the fuck are you doing up here, pretty boy?” 

Well, if she thinks he’s pretty, he can work with that. He takes a step towards her. 

“Just thought I’d check out my old room,” he says. He doesn’t miss the way she smirks at him as she takes him in. Maybe this will require less force than he thought. “Might as well check out the new owners while I’m here, too.” 

Considering that they’ve never spoken to each other and she’s currently half-naked, she seems scarily calm. He can’t help but respect that, how she leans back against the wall and just grins at him like she’s waiting to see how this will go. 

He figures he’ll start by taking off his jacket. He’s dressed in all white for no reason whatsoever, and he kind of feels like an early 2000s boyband member, so taking off the jacket feels good. He puts it down on the chair next to her desk, then leans against the wall next to her and smirks a little. 

Next, he reaches for the hem of his shirt, pulls it over his head, and watches closely as her eyes roam from his face down to his abs and back up again until she makes eye contact. She must know what he’s angling for here, right? When he reaches down to unbutton his white jeans, he sees her raise an eyebrow like she’s only just realizing what he’s up to.

“You know I’m friends with Samuel, right?” 

Why the hell would he care? He wants to fuck her, he doesn't exactly give a shit about who she spends her time with, even if she has terrible taste in friends.

“As long as he’s not hiding in here watching,” he grins, then steps out of his shoes and pants. “That’s fine.”

She seems to consider his words as she takes him in. It would kind of suck if she turned him down; he could use a good lay to get rid of some pent up aggression. That, coupled with the fact that he literally barely knows her is kind of hot. She’s pretty hot, too. 

Finally, she takes a step towards him and puts a hand on his chest, running the other one down over his abs until she’s toying with the waistband of his boxers. Fucking tease. 

“If you tell anyone about this, I’ll end you,” she murmurs, and all he can do is nod quickly before she’s leaned in and captured his lips with hers. She jumps up to wrap her legs around his waist and he crowds her against the wall, pushes her back against it roughly. 

He can’t undress her like this, so even though the whole up against the wall thing is hot, he kind of needs to move her. She whines when he grabs onto her ass for support, and he takes three large steps towards the bed before he throws her down on it. She lands with a thud, briefly looks confused but then leans up on her elbows to grin at him. 

He pushes his boxers off his hips because there’s no reason for him to not be naked at this point. She must like what she sees because she reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra, then sits back on her knees like she’s waiting for him. Shit, that’s hot. He’s in front of her in no time, pushes her onto her back again roughly as he crowds her against the mattress and bites harshly at her neck. He bites down on her collarbone and comes away tasting blood, which he’d feel bad about if she wasn’t basically screaming out in pleasure, her nails digging into his back. 

Huh, he didn’t think she had it in her. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so quick to judge a book by its cover. 

He moves up to kiss her again, which is kind of a trip — she kisses like no girl he’s ever been with.Nadia was all tame little pecks and the occasional experimental slip of tongue. Lu likes establishing dominance through kisses, always makes sure she’s the one taking the lead in a kiss like she’d die if she somehow lost control of things. Rebeka (okay, maybe he does know how to spell it) is different. She goes with the flow, but plays dirty, too, runs her teeth along his bottom lip and occasionally bites down. It’s like they’re fighting without words, like both of them are trying their hardest to make the other one know the ball’s in their court. 

He distracts her by reaching down to palm her tits roughly, plucking at her nipples until she’s pushing up into his hands wantonly. He thinks he’s finally managed to get her to submit but then she brushes her hand from his hip to his ass, then reaches between them and wraps her hand around him. Fucking bitch. If she wants to play dirty, he’ll give her dirty. He pushes her panties aside and coats his fingers in her wetness, then plunges two of them into her. That finally gets a reaction out of her. 

They stay like that for a while, her jerking him off slowly while he tortures her with hard, deep thrusts of his fingers until she’s clenching around him enough to hurt his knuckles. 

“Come on, rich boy,” she urges when she finds a second to speak between moans. “Show me why everyone’s so obsessed with fucking you.” 

Appealing to his ego was definitely the right call. He likes the idea of Nadia confiding in her, telling her all about how he fucked her well and good. Who is he to deny her a chance to see for herself? 

He moves down the bed and practically rips her underwear off of her, grinning at her when she pulls her knees up to her chest to help him get them down the rest of the way. 

She’s the one who reaches for his arm and pulls him closer again, locking her legs around his hip so he can feel her brushing against him with every movement of her body. They’re kissing again, which he’s never realized could be such a turn on for him, and while dry humping is obviously fun, he’d really like to be inside her now. 

And fuck it, he’s getting impatient and he’s already on top of her — there’s no reason to wait. 

She screams — not his name, she hasn’t said that once — and pulls on his hair when he finally pushes into her. It almost makes him wish his hair was longer. 

Even though he has no idea how she does it, she talks to him the whole time he’s fucking her, eggs him on with little insults and pointed comments, and he wonders why the fuck that’s making this hotter. 

He’s just lounging next to her after, chest heaving as he’s trying to regain his composure. He’s trying to come up with an escape plan because he definitely doesn’t want to cuddle or sleep over or talk to her — that would be weird. 

She beats him to it. 

“Blondie,” she mutters, turning her head to grin at him. “You can go home now.” 

He’s laughing before he can stop himself. She really has zero filter — it’s amusing. 

“You can’t tell anyone about this,” he says as he’s stepping into his jeans, and now it’s her turn to crack up. She laughs loud enough he’d be worried about someone overhearing if the deafening bass of the music downstairs wasn’t still making the walls shake. 

“Why would I _want_ anyone to know?” 

Nice to know she’s on the same page then. If the circumstances were different, he might take offense at her implying she's ashamed of being associated with him. As things stand, he feels exactly the same way about her, so... Great. 

“See you,” he tells her before he leaves, and he spends the rest of the night wondering what the fuck just happened. 

**

On Monday, he sees her walking towards her locker before school and figures he’ll stop by to say hi. She slams it shut when she sees him, then glares in his direction. They’re both early, so no one else is around. 

“Don’t talk to me at school,” she says without making eye contact, then grabs her books and walks away. He’s left standing there, confused by the way she brushed him off, staring at her ass in these tight black pants she’s wearing. 

What the fuck? Nobody turns him down. Girls don’t say no to him. 

He’s gonna need to find a way to make sure she knows. 

** 

They have midterms coming up, which he doesn’t care about at all, but he knows Rebeka has the same free period he does, so he follows her into the library at a safe distance and sits down at a table a few paces away from where she and Valerio set up camp.  
  
When she gets up to find a copy of their chem book, he makes sure to corner her, boxes her in against the shelves and chuckles lowly when she glares at him disapprovingly. She doesn’t push him away, though.  
  
And no, he definitely shouldn’t unbutton her shorts and slip a hand into her panties, not when there must be other people around who might catch them like this any second, but he feels like it. It’s hilarious watching her falter as she tries to keep her expression neutral, only to finally close her eyes and throw her head back.  
  
When she lets out a low moan, he covers her mouth with the hand that isn’t currently touching her, and glances at her in warning. A few seconds later, he feels her clench around his fingers, and he thinks he might have bruises on his arm tomorrow because she digs her fingers into it hard enough to hurt.

Wow, that took no effort whatsoever. He clearly just did her a huge favor — the girl was clearly super worked up.   
  
He pulls his hand away, buttons her shorts back up and watches as she stands there, her eyes still closed as her breathing comes out in short pants. He leans back against the bookshelf opposite her and grins smugly.  
  
Her eyes finally fly open, and it’s like she’s realizing what she just let him do because she takes a step toward him and grabs his chin angrily, like she’s about to lecture him. Nope, not gonna happen.  
  
“Sorry, I’m not allowed to talk to you at school,” he whispers heatedly, then brushes her arm off and walks away.  
  
Yeah. He’s pretty fucking proud of himself for that one.  
  
**  
  
Lu somehow talks him into going to that stupid charity benefit with him, and it’s not like she’s bad company so he agrees. Well, he “agrees” — she basically blackmails him into it by inviting his parents, who adore Lu, and not going would make them worry which is the last thing he wants. His mother has been through enough.  
  
(He’s not a shitty person _all_ the time.)  
  
Honestly, he kind of feels like the most eligible bachelor in all of Spain as of late. Lu is clearly still toying with the idea of taking him back and Nadia tried to come onto him in the locker room today which he shut down real quick — he’s done with sex in semi-public places, and he doesn’t really know if he wants to fuck her again anyway. He’s got other options now.  
  
Rebeka has been jumpy around him in class all week, ever since his little display in the library, and he can practically feel her resolve faltering. She totally wants him.  
  
After playing the role of Lu’s doting boyfriend all night, he’s pretty sure he deserves to get a little rough with her when he takes her home after the benefit. It’s his reward for putting up with her bullshit all night.  
  
He fucks her just the way he likes, the way he knows she loves, but even feeling her clench around him as he wraps a hand around her neck to block her airflow doesn’t feel the same anymore. He still comes, obviously, but he’s left feeling more frustrated than he did before.  
  
Maybe he just really needs to fuck Rebeka one more time to get her out of his system.  
  
Lu is asleep next to him when he gets out his phone to find Rebeka’s number in the Las Encinas group chat so he can text her what every girl wants to hear. (Right?)  
  
 _fucking Lu doesn’t feel as good as fucking you_  
  
He doesn’t really know what makes him do it. But he keeps thinking about her, and he kind of wants to see her reaction. It’s one in the morning and he doesn’t expect a response, but she texts him back almost instantly and he has to stifle a laugh when he sees her reply.  
  
 _blocked & reported 4 sexual harassment_  
  
She’s so full of shit.  
  
**  
  
“Tell me where he is.”  
  
Observation #1: He has no idea how the fuck she found out his address. It’s a lucky coincidence that his parents are currently out for dinner — otherwise, he’d have a lot of explaining to do.  
  
She pushes past him when he opens his front door a little further, and he considers playing dumb.  
  
“He’s fine,” is what he says instead, mainly because… because of observation #2.  
  
Observation #2: Rebeka looks fucking hot when she’s angry. She’s in simple Adidas sweats and a sports bra, her hair is in two braids, and the angry scowl on her face is already making him think of ways to get her naked.  
  
She grabs him by the collar of his shirt, pulls him towards her and it would be intimidating if it wasn’t so fucking sexy.  
  
“If you hurt him,” she starts, then pushes him down onto his mom’s precious white couch. She uses his shoulders to balance herself as she sits down in his lap, and he’s kind of just staring at her cleavage because it’s right in front of his face. He literally forgot they were having a conversation until she slaps his cheek lightly and says, “If you hurt him I will fucking _end_ you.”  
  
Observation #3: For some reason that’s completely beyond him, Rebeka is into Samuel, the most annoying, self-righteous kid he’s ever met. It just makes no fucking sense.  
  
“Why the fuck would I hurt him? He’s literally fine,” he says, and honestly, he wants to stop talking about Samuel now that she’s in his lap. He can think of all kinds of better uses of their time. “Now stop talking about that fucking lowlife and put your mouth to better use.”  
  
Okay, yeah, that line is probably a little risky. If she doesn’t leave now, he knows she’s just as into their fucked up little hate sex dynamic as he is.  
  
And oh, she is _so_ game. She fucking grins at him, then slaps him hard across the face, and he can still feel his cheek tingling with the impact when she leans in to kiss him.  
  
He should make people fake disappear more often if this is what it’ll result in.  
  
**  
  
He gets a text from her halfway through fourth-period biology that just says _locker room in 5_ and no, he doesn’t question her.  
  
Their biology teacher is, like, 75 years old and always just reads shit off slides, so it’s not like they’ll be missed.  
  
She leaves the classroom and doesn’t even glance in his direction, which is kind of… exciting in its own right; the secrecy. Lu would have a fucking field day if she knew he was hooking up with Rebeka. He’s pretty sure they kind of loathe each other.  
  
He clears his throat and quietly makes his way towards the gym a few minutes later.  
  
When he walks in, she’s sitting on one of the benches, the top buttons of her blouse undone and her pants folded neatly next to her, so he grins wide and takes a moment to just take her in.  
  
“We don’t have time for that smug little grin,” she says, and she’s right, so he cracks his wrists and makes good on the promise he made a few days ago. (He owes her for that time she blew him after swim practice, and he’s nothing if not a man of his word when it comes to orgasms owed.)  
  
**  
  
He’s naked in Rebeka’s bed on a Saturday afternoon because he _happened_ to be in the neighborhood (lie) and she was dumb enough to open his shameless text.  
  
( _around your place if you’re home and wet for me_ )  
  
(He saw the read receipt on the message and rang her doorbell before she even had a chance to reply.)  
  
It’s cool that she doesn’t care about him being a cheater and a generally shitty person. He likes that she doesn’t expect him to take her out on dates or publicly acknowledge her presence at all, and really likes how she doesn’t do that girly thing where she says one thing and means another. Like, he’ll literally pretend she doesn’t exist at school and look right through her, and she won’t hold it against him later that night when she’s naked in his lap and begging him to fuck her.  
  
Now she’s on her stomach next to him, her back covered in sweat and a distinct red mark the size of his hand on her ass. Fuck yeah. She’s so fucking hot like this.  
  
“Nadia says I remind her of your sister,” she tells him, and if he wasn’t sort of high on adrenaline from the really hot sex they just had, he might get angry at the mention of Marina. But he’s feeling lazy and spent and like he might just take a nap right here if the girl currently drumming her fingers on his chest will let him. “Is that true?”  
  
He’s never really thought about it, honestly. He doesn’t make a habit of comparing every girl he fucks to his dead sister in the first place. That seems a little grotesque. But since she asked…  
  
“I don’t know,” he tells her, then slaps her wrist so she’ll stop fucking moving her fingers; it’s annoying him. “She was also kind of a no-nonsense bitch, so maybe.”  
  
That’s a compliment in his book. He’d never shit-talk Marina. Rebeka still cracks up.  
  
“No love lost there,” she chuckles, and he leans over to slap her ass hard enough to shut her up.  
  
He never ends up taking that nap.  
  
**  
  
“Lu is way too hot to settle for you,” Rebeka tells him when she catches him outside school one afternoon. He just finished basketball practice, so she literally must’ve stuck around to wait for him. Fucking weird, not that he’s complaining.  
  
It’s dark out, and kind of cold, but he drove to school today so thankfully he’s got the perfect place for them to talk. Well, _talk_.  
  
Lu has very publicly forgiven him for straying and is back to being annoying and clingy and downright gross with the PDA at school, so Rebeka is probably referring to that.  
  
He grabs her hand and pulls her towards the parking lot, and she only fights him on it a little before she begrudgingly follows him to his car.  
  
“I seriously don’t get what she sees in you,” she says, and apparently does not think it’s ironic that she’s acting like he’s the most vile person on this planet but she’s also clearly about to let him fuck her in a semi-public place. He opens the back door for her, and pushes her in with enough force for her to fall back a little, then briefly opens the driver’s side door to adjust both front seats enough for them to have more room. He’s kind of an expert in car sex setup, thank you for asking.  
  
“Why the fuck does she keep taking you back,” Rebeka asks when he’s busy pushing her uniform blazer off her shoulders. “You’re literally the worst person I know.”  
  
He smirks at her, then leans in to bite at her earlobe. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”  
  
She sighs like she hates herself for it, then reaches for his belt and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Neither of them talks for a while after that, too busy exchanging frenzied, ruthless kisses, and she’s writhing in his lap, down to just her underwear in no time.  
  
Rebeka groans when he palms her breast through the fabric of her bra, then says, “Lu just seems smarter than that,” and he seriously wants to slap her. He doesn’t hit women, but let’s just say he’s considering changing his mind on that.  
  
“Why don’t you tell her that,” he says, voice slightly angry, because he’d much rather focus on getting off than lamenting on why he doesn’t deserve Lu. Maybe he doesn’t; doesn’t really matter to him.  
  
Rebeka goes very still, loosens her grip on his shoulder and finally grins at him like she’s been issued a challenge. This girl is fucking dangerous; that’s one of the things that keep him coming back for more.  
  
“Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?” She says meanly, then slides the straps of her bra off her shoulders. He runs a hand up her back and unclasps it for her because he’s considerate, or whatever. “Having us fight over you.”  
  
Yeah, he’d probably enjoy that. The idea of it is comical — he’s pretty sure the girls hate each other enough, they’d get into an actual fistfight. Shit, that sounds kind of hot, actually, and he knows Rebeka likes to box so she might get in a good punch or two.  
  
“Stop fucking talking,” he finally says, because this isn’t what they do. Insults are fine, hot even, but all this pointed talk about Lu is annoying him. If he wanted to be with Lu right now, he would be.  
  
She rolls her hips against him, then moans when he squeezes her hip hard enough to bruise and that’s the end of that conversation.  
  
**  
  
The day he realizes she’s actually just as shitty as him is when he sees her holding hands with Samuel from across the cafeteria and she just sort of shrugs her shoulder at him subtly when he catches her eye.  
  
They can probably continue being shitty together.  
  
He’s standing right next to her later that day as they’re waiting for their gym teacher to call people over for warm-up, and he tries to be subtle when he grins at her and leans over to whisper in her ear.  
  
“So—“  
  
She turns to him and smiles, her eyes brimming with mischief.  
  
“Don’t talk to me at school,” she tells him, then walks away and high-fives Nadia across the gym.  
  
Fine. He won’t.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn’t stop thinking about this for some reason, so enjoy this sequel no one asked for.

  
It doesn’t take a genius to figure out Lu is cheating on him. As far as Guzmán’s concerned, that’s actually kind of convenient; this way he sees her less and doesn’t have to turn her down all the time, which would be suspicious.

So Rebeka’s with Samu, but fucking him on the side, and he’s with Lu, who is apparently fucking... someone else. He knows because he saw a brief flash of a small yet distinct bite mark on the inside of her thigh during swim practice today.

Maybe he’ll just ask her about that sometime. He’s kind of curious, and if she shuts him down and glares and gives him the silent treatment, he wouldn’t really care. 

It’s probably a mistake to bring it up with Rebeka.

They’re at her place, because her mother is never home, and she’s naked and on top of him on the literal (heated) floor next to the fireplace. The flames are sort of reflecting in her eyes from this angle, and it’s making the sweat dripping down her neck glisten in the pretty orange light, and he’s hoping she was right about her mother not getting back until later because it would be kind of frustrating to be caught like this. 

“What’s with the frown, yeti,” she asks, and he pulls her down onto him harder, just to get her to stop talking. He’d rather focus on fucking her right now, they can play a game of catch up when that’s done.

(Did she just call him yeti? Because he’s pale and tall and broad? That’s... pretty clever.)

She moans, then uses her knees to leverage herself up a little and stills her hips. Oh, really fucking funny, but that’s not gonna happen. There’s no way he’s letting her call the shots today. He grabs onto her ponytail hard enough to make her wince, then pulls her closer so he can whisper in her ear.

“Don’t play fucking games right now,” he rasps, then licks the shell of her ear and grins smugly when she sinks down on him again, rolling her hips as she gasps. Good. He has dinner plans with Lu and his parents later, he can’t stay long.

Thankfully, she stops talking for a while. It’s hard to shut her up, especially during sex because she likes to run her mouth, and usually he’s into that. Today though, he’s kind of distracted because of the whole Lu revelation he had. He really just wants to fuck her so he can stop thinking about Lu on all fours while some tall, ripped dude pounds into her.

He’s not jealous, he’s possessive. Just because he’s cheating doesn’t mean she can. Lu is _his_. 

God, the thought of it makes his blood boil. He grips Rebeka’s hips way harder than necessary, and she actually whines like she’s in real pain, so he loosens his grip and sighs.

“Seriously, what the fuck is up with you,” she asks, cradling his cheek in her hand before she pulls him down for a kiss. For a second he’s worried this will turn into weird, tender kissing, but this is Rebeka we’re talking about — she just slips her tongue in his mouth and twists it around his own, sufficiently distracting him from thinking angry thoughts. 

All too soon, she’s pulling away, grinding against him at an incredible angle as she does, and his eyes roll back into his head, it’s so good. He can tell she’s close because she’s fluttering around him in this delicious, irregular rhythm, so he grabs her hips again and starts pulling her down on him in earnest, thrusting up for maximum friction.

Then she’s fucking begging, screaming for release, and he’s in the mood to be a dick to her. He wants to hear something else fall from her lips before she gets to come.

“Say my name,” he says, grabbing her hand where it’s resting on his shoulder and pushing it between her legs — she’ll know what to do. He picks up the pace again, and she still hasn’t done what he’s asked her to so he squeezes one of her breasts, then leans forward to close his mouth around her nipple hard enough to make her cry out. That _really_ does it for her, because he can feel her tightening around him, gripping him like a fucking vice, she’s so ready to let go.

But he’s in control, and if she wants to come, she’ll do it on his terms or not at all. He reaches between them and grabs her hand roughly, pulling it away from where she’s playing with her clit. She whines at the loss of contact, then looks up at him all pleading and frustrated. He _loves_ this. Such a fucking power trip, making a chick as insufferable and demanding as her submit.

“You know what to do,” he says, then circles her clit with his thumb, just once, just to remind her how good she could be feeling if she stopped being stubborn. He goes back to grabbing her hip, and he can practically see the wheels turning in her head, sees her hesitate as if she’s wondering what he’d do if she tried to move her hand back between her legs. Her eyes fall closed and she leans forward a little, like she’s about to lose her balance. Her orgasm is absolutely gonna wreck her; he can’t wait to see that. But first... “Just say it and you’ll get what you want.”

It’s pretty hilarious that he’s been fucking her for almost three months and yet he’s heard her say his name maybe twice in that time. Maybe by not saying it, she’s able to tell herself she isn’t actually doing this with him; isn’t actually cheating on her obnoxious little boyfriend, now that she’s with the fucking waiter. He’s not gonna let her get away with that anymore.

He’s all about openly acknowledging the shitty things he does. No way she gets to be in denial about her shit.

She kisses him then, sort of desperate and unrefined, and catches his bottom lip between her teeth as she pulls away. “Fuck, Guzmán,” she finally moans, and he must look incredibly smug because she rolls her eyes at him, even as her hand moves down her body again to play with herself. “You’re so fucking vain.”

He shrugs, punctuates it with a thrust, and grins at her when she whines. 

It takes her less than a minute to finally collapse against him, her fingers still rubbing frenzied circles on her clit, and he’s right behind her, biting down on her collarbone as he spills into her.

Fuck. That was hot.

She’s completely pressed against him, still struggling to catch her breath, and his hands drop from her waist to the floor as he gives into exhaustion.

He groans a little when she rolls off him, mainly because he wasn’t expecting it.

“So, what the fuck’s going on with you?”

She’s on her back next to him, and he stifles a laugh as he pictures her cleaning lady mopping up their mess.

It’s obviously none of her fucking business, but maybe she can help him figure this out, so he stares up at the ceiling and says, “Lu’s fucking someone else.”

“Good for her,” Rebeka has the audacity to fucking laugh, then slaps his shoulder.

He looks over to glare at her.

“Sorry, are you seriously saying you get to be pissed about that? You’ve been cheating on her for months.”

Maybe he shouldn’t have told her. He didn’t come here for a reality check or to be called out on his bullshit — he came here to fuck her.

“Whatever, I just wanna know who it is,” he says, then pinches her breast just to be a dick. She squirms, rolls onto her side and slaps his stomach lightly.

“Want me to investigate? It’s not like there’s many eligible bachelors in our class.” 

There are basically none, actually. Samuel’s with Rebeka, and he knows Lu would literally never touch him anyway. Ander is totally gay for Omar, Polo just got put into a juvenile detention facility for a six month sentence (way too fucking short) and Valerio is her brother. There’s a couple of other randos in their year, but he has a feeling she wouldn’t bother hooking up with any of them. The odds of her actually hooking up with someone at school are slim to none. They’re seniors, so there’s no older guys for her to pursue.

He shrugs, then sits up to get dressed and doesn’t bother turning around to say goodbye when he finally leaves.

“I’ll ask around,” she yells after him, then laughs when he flips her off.

+++

This whole fucking thing is Rebeka’s fault. Well, no, it’s a little more complicated than that.

They’re all at Lu’s Valentine’s Day party, for which she went full Feminazi and announced gender roles would be reversed for the night, so he’s basically half naked as he sips drink after drink to feel less jaded and annoyed at having to be here right now. If Lu was actually so big on breaking down barriers for women, maybe she shouldn’t act like such a fucking needy stereotype and come crawling back to him every time he leaves her. She’s such a codependent mess.

Rebeka and Samu are chatting across the room, and she leans up to kiss him, then puts her head on his shoulder and stares directly at Guzmán. He motions for her to meet him upstairs and walks off, and she’s closing the door to Lu’s room behind her a couple minutes later, a weird look on her face.

“What do you want?”

He grins at her irritated demeanor. She’s such a bitch.

“Just thought I’d say hi,” he says, then takes a step towards her and pushes her back against the door. She puts her hands on his bare chest and pushes him away, shaking her head as she goes.

“You could’ve said hi downstairs.”

Wow, someone’s feeling snappy. Okay.

“Didn’t think you want your little boyfriend to know we... speak,” he says, and she looks angry, somehow, angrier than usual. He has no fucking clue why.

Then the corner of her mouth curls upwards in a smirk and he’s pretty sure she’s about to call him out on his shit again. He recognizes that look.

“Hey,” she starts, running her hand down his chest to brush over his abs instead. “Do you wanna know who Lu is fucking?”

Wait, what? He tries to mask the anger-led curiosity on his face, but she’s grinning at him now, so he probably didn’t do a good job of it. He nods slowly, mentally preparing for the worst. 

“Are you sure? This is the kind of shit you’ll never be able to unlearn.”

“Tell me,” he bites, and she sighs dramatically, then leans up on her tiptoes so she can hold onto his neck and whisper in his ear.

When he hears the name, he sees red. He literally didn’t think he could feel _this_ angry.

He’s going to fucking kill Lu.

And then Valerio.

And he would, too, except, “Look, you can’t tell anyone.” 

He scoffs because— yeah, he’s gonna struggle keeping this a secret. He’s about five seconds of pent up anger away from confronting Lu in front of everyone.

He actually lets out a loud laugh, because really, the last thing he expected is these news and now she has the audacity to tell him he can’t tell anyone? As if. “How do you know about this?”

She shrugs, then looks him right in the eye. “Nadia heard something.”

Well, gossip is notoriously unreliable no matter the person spreading it, but Nadia is pretty thorough when it comes to cross-checking her sources.

“I’ll see,” he says, then smirks and leaves before she can object further. 

If he punches the wall on his way back down and spends the rest of the night subtly icing his hand by holding a glass of scotch on many, many rocks, that’s probably only natural.

Yeah, he’s gonna need some time to figure out what to do with this newfound knowledge.

+++

There’s no reason to confront Lu. It would cause drama he isn’t quite equipped to deal with, force both of them to acknowledge things he isn’t ready to come to terms with and... there’s just no point.

And it’s not like she’s not discreet about it. The only reason he picks up on things now is because he knows — if he didn’t, he would probably think her and Valerio bickering during lunch is nothing more than a dumb sibling argument.

So no, he doesn’t mention it at all, in the end.

At least this gives him the ultimate free pass when it comes to sleeping with other people. Not that he felt guilty about that before, but now he definitely doesn’t.

When she takes off with Valerio after a night at the club, mumbling something about being tired, he nods all fake understanding and goes to find Rebeka instead.

He wasn’t really in the mood for Lu’s antics tonight anyway.

+++

Turns out the reason Rebeka seemed sort of angrier than usual the other night is ‘cause her mom’s in fucking jail now. That’s pretty shitty, but it means she’s got the house to herself for the foreseeable future which he very selfishly takes advantage of.

Obviously he still texts her every time before he comes over, in case she’s with her snoozefest of a boyfriend, but her living on her own has certain... advantages. Like how he texted her earlier tonight at one in the morning asking if she sleeps naked when he’s not around and she instantly replied _come see for urself_ so he obviously decided to go. 

It’s a school night, and he takes a spare uniform blazer with him just to be safe. They don’t tend to sleep much when they meet up, but if he for some reason ends up passing out in her bed, this’ll make tomorrow morning a much nicer experience.

She opens the door for him completely naked. That’s an image he won’t get out of his head anytime soon. He lingers in the doorway for a moment, trying to commit this view to memory. Fuck, she’s ridiculous hot.

Taking a deep breath, Guzmán continues into the house. Rebeka is leaning against the wall, her long legs glistening in the dimly lit room, and he literally can’t stop staring.

“Good evening to you too,” she says. He glances up at her face, notes the grin on her lips, and sort of can’t help but grin back at her.

He’s fucked her enough times over the past five months (shit, has it been that long?) to know this is going to end up being one of those nights where he’ll be so dazed and confused and basically high on the brink of orgasm, he’ll consider doing something fucked up like tell her he loves her. It’s some sort of primal response, he’s pretty sure, a weird coping mechanism generations of men before him have developed to get women to keep falling into bed with them. Obviously he doesn’t _love_ her — they hardly even talk to each other outside of their hookups, and when they do, it’s pillow talk or nonsensical late night musings.

But fuck, does he love fucking her. He loves it a whole lot.

Rebeka takes a step towards him, then another, and he flashes her what Lu calls his _attractive serial killer meeting the parents_ grin, just in case she needed a reminder of who she’s about to sleep with.

“You know I hate when you get smug,” she tells him.

He stares at her for a moment before he smirks. “So sorry,” he says, except he’s clearly not sorry at all. His hands reach for them hem of his shirt, and she’s right in front of him pulling it over his head for him a second later. “How will I ever make it up to you?” 

“You’ll have to get real creative, asshole,” she whispers. Maybe he’ll let her be in charge tonight. That sounds kind of chill. “I’ll make you work for it.”

If he was a weaker man, he’d probably nod obediently now. Instead, he brushes his thumb over her jaw, watches how his big hand circles her tiny face and traces her lips with his finger. She bites it none too gently, which is about what he expected. Nothing but trouble, this girl.

“I’d like to see you try.”

They don’t fall asleep until three in the morning, and he’s left wondering why he doesn’t feel weird about waking up with her naked body all wrapped around him.

+++

Because they worked together last year to get Polo behind bars he’s now sort of friends with Samuel. Well, maybe friends is a bit of a stretch; they don’t avoid each other at school anymore, and sometimes they have lunch together.

If he actually thought of Samuel as a friend, he probably wouldn’t be fucking his girlfriend on the regular. But honestly, if Samuel had even half a brain, he would’ve _realized_ Rebeka is clearly getting her fix elsewhere by now.

Instead he’s clearly busy lusting after Carla, which is honestly so pathetic, Guzmán doesn’t even have the heart to tell him she’ll never, ever go for him now that he played her to rat out Polo. If there’s one thing he knows about Carla, it’s that she’s a fan of holding grudges; betray her once and you’re out.

So yeah, the way Guzmán sees it, it really isn’t his fault if Samu is too trusting and distracted to notice he’s being cheated on.

When Samu comes up to him at school and says something about this new movie he wants to see, it feels safe enough to agree to go — he didn’t really have plans for tonight yet anyway. They agree to meet outside the theater later today, then go their separate ways for lunch.

Lu is being annoying and clingy, and he figures he may as well bring her tonight to avoid having her text him non stop during the movie. He texts Samu to let him know, and his lack of reply probably means he’s ok with her coming.

They’re early because Lu is nothing if not the most put together person in the room at all times. She’s talking his ear off about how he should join her on her trip to Mexico for spring break, and he would probably rather die than be around her 24/7 for ten days, but of course he doesn’t say that. Instead, he brushes her off by using his mom as an excuse and she’s wise enough not to push him on it.

Again, the dead sister thing? Kind of comes in handy sometimes.

When he sees Samu rounding the corner, he fights the urge to roll his eyes. Rebeka is walking next to him (read: towering over, making Samu look like a hobbit), and she’s laughing as she tells him some sort of anecdote, gesturing wildly as she does. Her hair is down, which Guzmán has told her a million times is how he likes it best, and he instantly knows she fucking did this for him. Bitch. 

Lu looks like she’d rather be anywhere else and right now he’s kind of inclined to agree. 

“Thought I’d bring the old ball and chain, too,” Samu jokes when they get close enough to hug, and he actually sees Rebeka roll her eyes — at Lu, or maybe at the situation as a whole — when he looks at her over Samu’s shoulder.

It’s not like she didn’t know he’d be here, so. No way she gets to complain now.

He watches as Lu and Rebeka reluctantly talk about how annoyed they are at their Spanish teacher for assigning this essay in class today, and if he didn’t know they hate each other, he’d probably be alarmed at them getting along. They’re clearly just pretending.

The movie honestly isn’t even worth it. Definitely the worst action flick he’s seen in a while. That dude who was in Fast & Furious blows some shit up, and there’s some random international crime subplot and it just kind of sucks.

What’s worse, he spends the entire duration of it sitting in between Lu and Rebeka, quite literally boxed in by his bad choices.

He’s leaning against the wall outside of the bathrooms after, waiting for the three of them to get back. Rebe comes out first, kind of grins at him and he can’t help himself — he grabs her wrist hard enough to hurt and whispers, “Why the fuck did you even come?”

She instantly pulls her wrist from his grasp and grins up at him meanly. “Your fault for bringing her,” is all she says, and then Samu walks back over.

He makes the colossal mistake of taking Lu home with him that night, if only because he has to listen to her talk about how, “She’s not actually that bad, you know,” for the next hour. Newsflash: Rebeka is okay to talk to; alert the fucking presses.

It would probably annoy him less if he didn’t know Rebeka was civil to Lu on purpose, if he didn’t know she did this just to mess with him.

Getting played sucks, and yet he’s weirdly into this bullshit cat and mouse game they’re playing. It’s like they’re fighting over who gets to do the chasing.

+++

He gets a text from Rebe one night, and when he opens it all he finds is a selfie of her and Lu, clearly wearing PJs as they pose for the camera. She didn’t say anything else, and he’s instantly pissed at her.

 _trying to give me a heart attack?_ he asks, and smiles fondly when he sees her starting to type instantly.

 _just making some new friends_ is all she says in response.

She must turn her phone off then, because his next message stays unread until the next morning.

Maybe _if you fuck her I want pics_ wasn’t exactly the best line he could’ve come up with. The only thing he can think about for the rest of the night is whether she’s actually doing it, though. 

+++

After that he sees them talking at school sometimes. Befriending the girl whose boyfriend she’s fucking is borderline psychotic, which is right up Rebeka’s alley somehow.

They’re in the shower at her house, and he’s got her pushed up against the tile wall with her back to him, a hand wrapped around her neck to make her gasp. “Do you ever compare notes? Talk about me?”

God, the thought of that is so hot, Guzmán can barely stand it. He bucks his hips against her and grins when she whines. 

“Shockingly the world does not revolve around you,” she bites out and he squeezes her neck a little tighter in retaliation, hears her gasping for air as she pushes back against him.

Later, they’re lounging in her bed, and she’s laughing at something on her phone.

He’s nosy, alright? So what. “What’s up?”

She grins at her screen, then shakes her head and puts her phone away. “Just something Lu said.”

He’s in so much trouble.

+++

He’s still inside of her and she’s brushing a hand through the hair at the nape of his neck as he hovers over her, trying not to crush her with his weight. She’s smiling absentmindedly, then reaches up to poke his forearms until he inevitably collapses and falls forward. This is sort of a thing they do — she’s told him before she likes how sturdy and heavy he feels on top of her.

“Hey, do you wanna come to this thing with me?”

He doesn’t know why he says it. But it’s spring break, and Lu is in Mexico with her dad, so he’s in need of company at this random wedding he’s invited to. If he had a choice, he’d definitely skip it. Honestly, who the fuck gives a shit about whether his second cousin is getting married? But his mother insisted he go, smiled at him even when he told her this isn’t his scene and Lu won’t be able to go, just said, “Maybe you can bring someone else,” and he’s been thinking about asking Rebeka ever since.

It wouldn’t be a date, obviously. They don’t go on dates.

Rebeka snorts against his neck. “What thing?”

“My cousin’s getting married tomorrow,” he doesn’t feel the need to elaborate further — he doesn’t want her to get the wrong idea about any of this.

She pushes at his chest, and he makes a game out of trying to keep her boxed in like that until she starts tickling his sides to distract him. He moves off of her, slipping from her body, and watches her face closely for the slight furrow in her brow. He likes when she looks like she’s disappointed, on some level, to not have him close anymore. Then he’s on his stomach next to her, an arm thrown over her hip.

“You want me to go to a wedding with you? What’s next, fucking friendship bracelets?”

It’s fucking hilarious how unlike Lu she is. Lu would’ve jumped at the chance to go — she even told him she’d be happy to cut her trip short to be his plus one but that seemed a little ridiculous.

Samuel is visiting family out of town for the week, so he knows for a fact that she’s got nothing better to do.

“Never mind,” he mumbles into the pillow, then turns away from her. He counts to ten, and of course feels her wrap around him from behind, molding her body to his. This, he’s learned, works on her like a charm — she’s so easy. It’s like she can’t stand to not be touching him when he’s this close.

He feels her breath on his neck, and he’s sort of fighting sleep. It’s probably late so maybe he’ll crash here. “I’ll go if you want me to.”

“Good,” he says. They can figure out the rest tomorrow. “We’ll see.”

+++

What he didn’t think about is how entirely unprepared he is to see her all dressed up for this wedding. When he picks her up at her place in the early afternoon, she’s in this gorgeous dark blue dress, her hair is curled softly around her face and she’s only wearing a pair of simple, small silver earrings and much lighter makeup than she does at school. There’s a pair of silver heels on her feet, making her long legs look impossibly longer and...

Holy fucking shit. She looks absolutely amazing.

The wedding itself is mostly bullshit, of course. They spend most of it talking shit about the other guests, make a game out of guessing who’s paid an escort to accompany them to this thing, and thanks to the open bar, they also spend a decent amount of time on the dance floor.

He introduces her to his parents and his mother compliments Rebeka on her dress, which is definitely her way of saying she approves. Not that he needs her to approve of anything, but that’s still something he files away for later.

At the end of the night, they’re sitting outside on the grass. She’s taken off her shoes because her, “Feet fucking hurt,” and begged him to massage them, so he’s currently got her feet in his lap as he’s trying not to read into the borderline obscene sounds she’s making in response to his ministrations.

“Wanna come back to my place later?” 

There’s zero reason why he shouldn’t, so he smiles at her fondly (fuck you, he’s _drunk_ , ok?) and nods.

He kind of likes having her all to himself like this.

+++

Lu has the audacity to break up with _him_ in the end. They’ve broken up several times before, but those breakups were always his idea; how fucking dare she try and turn this around on him.

They’re at her house, sitting at the dining table where he sat through so many family dinners with her intimidating father for her when she tells him she wants to end it.

He doesn’t mean to laugh, but it gets a rise out of her, which he appreciates.

“What, you think this is funny?”

All he does is shrug. They’re alone, but he still looks over his shoulder to make sure no one’s lingering in the doorway before he says what he thinks might be the single most amazing sentence anyone has ever uttered while they’re being broken up with.

“Is this because you’re fucking your brother?”

Lu’s mouth falls open in shock. If she wasn’t sat all the way across from him, he’s sure she would’ve slapped him for that remark. 

Now she just tries and fails to keep her composure, like a pathetic, scared little girl. There’s a vein in her forehead that’s twitching like she’s about to have an aneurism from the stress of it all.

He really shouldn’t find this as amusing as he does, but wow. A part of him wishes he’d bothered to film her reaction.

But he’s gotten what he wanted to say off his chest, and chances are it won’t make her want him back, so he gets up, grabs his backpack and chuckles when she’s still just sitting there staring straight ahead.

“See you around,” Guzmán tells her and takes off for the door.

Who knew being broken up with could be so amusing?

+++

Predictably, Lu shows up at his door later that night, and when his mother calls him downstairs because he’s got a visitor, Lu is busy basically making a move on his mom — she’s got a hand on her arm as they talk about some bougie new restaurant they’ve been meaning to try. He hates her for always playing up the fact that his parents really like her.

If his mom finds out they’re broken up, she’s gonna be heartbroken. Definitely more heartbroken than him.

The women both smile at him, and his mom pats him on the shoulder as she walks away.

“Guessing you haven’t told her yet,” he muses, and she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

“Neither have you.”

She’s still just awkwardly standing with her back to the open door, and when he pulls on her arm to get her to come inside, she shakes her head. “Can we go for a drive?”

A drive? She’s clearly seen too many movies. Still, chances are his mother is eavesdropping on them from the kitchen, so he nods and lets Lu take his hand as she leads him to his Mercedes.

When he pulls out onto the road, she glances at him like she’s actually nervous about this. Which, well, yeah — fucking your brother is one thing, but having people know about it is probably much worse, right?

“About what you said earlier,” she finally says, and he takes his eyes off the road for a second to grin at her.

He reaches over to rest his hand on her thigh under her skirt. “What did I say earlier?”

Yeah, he’s totally being a brat. It’s fucking hilarious, though. Lu looks frustrated, just slaps his wrist and rolls her eyes.

When she leans over and undoes his belt, he seriously wonders if she’s gone insane. As much as he liked rubbing the fact that he knows about her and Valerio in her face earlier, he’d obviously never tell anyone. The fact that she’s seemingly trying to convince him to keep her secret by doling out sexual favors is honestly kind of insulting. He pulls over onto the side of the road, then grabs her wrist roughly and moves it back into her lap.

“We don’t have to talk about it,” he tells her, because maybe he owes her this much. He’s probably been enough of a dick to her over the past few years.

They’re silent as he drives back towards their neighborhood, and when he parks the car in front of her house, she just sort of gives him this reluctant smile and nods.

He’s not sure what the fuck just happened. Maybe he’s becoming more mature, or whatever.

+++

“She broke up with me.”

Rebeka is sitting next to him on the couch in her living room, and they’re currently eating their weight in pizza. After Lu, it’s kind of refreshing to be around a girl who actually fucking eats like a normal person.

He’s running a hand over her thigh, and she pats it with her own. The look on her face is more amused than sympathetic. “I know. I told her to.”

Fucking little shit disturber. “Why’d you do that?”

Rebeka shrugs. “You didn’t seem happy with her.”

He wasn’t, but that doesn’t mean he wants her meddling in his shit. All in all, it’s probably a good thing that he’s rid of Lu — maybe this time it’ll stick.

“Want me to tell Samu to do the same?”

The guttural laugh she lets out is pretty cute. What she says next isn’t. 

“If I want to break up with him, I will,” she mutters, then grabs another slice of pizza.

He’s left wondering why the fuck she hasn’t left him yet. Does she not want to?

That shit kind of stings.

+++ 

Rebeka shows up at his house unannounced a couple days after his breakup. It’s three in the morning, and she should count her fucking blessings that he forgot to put his phone on silent.

Obviously he’s no stranger to a good late night booty call, but this is kind of pushing it. His parents are asleep upstairs, and he shushes her when she tries to speak as he leads her to his room in the dark house.

When he closes the door behind them and turns on the light, he realizes she’s in sort of an intense get up — black lipstick and dark makeup, this weird black leather beret, and a glittery skin tight top. Paired with her usual over the top gold jewelry, it’s obvious she came here straight from the club. He didn’t even know she was there tonight — he left practically right after he got there, thanks to his little fight with Ander.

She looks angry, but not in the way she usually does. There’s something else masked behind the indignant set of her jaw, the hardened look in her eyes and the way she crosses her arms in front of her chest. She’s clearly actually upset, so he doesn’t even bother making a joke about her dominatrix getup.

“Samu and I are done,” she says quietly. He doesn’t know what she wants him to say to that, so he just nods and sits down on his bed, motioning for her to join him. “He got my mom arrested.”

“What the fuck,” he says. “Fucking asshole.”

“Exactly.”

They’re quiet for a moment. She moves closer to him, her arm brushing his, and he reaches out to play with the rings on her hand.

Guzmán grins. “Did you slap him at least?”

“Nah,” she shakes her head. “I fucking punched him straight into a wall, actually.”

He snorts, and she chokes out a short laugh. This is probably the most Rebeka way to possibly break up with anyone.

She puts her head on his shoulder, and she’s just sort of breathing in and out all calm and quietly, and really, it’s a little too late to bother trying to make a move on her. Plus she’s clearly out of it; he’d feel kinda bad about taking advantage of her now. 

“Do you want a shirt to sleep in,” he asks, then gets up to grab one from his closet when she shrugs.

He throws it at her and she wordlessly gets up to strip off her clothes, then slips into the shirt. Even if they’re not gonna hook up, he figures walking up behind her and kissing the back of her shoulder is probably fair game. She leans into his touch and tries in vain to focus on taking her earrings out, finally pushes him away so she can get it done.

The way she turns around in his arms after they’re both under the covers with the lights out makes him want to hug her closer — she seems so vulnerable and insecure today. She pecks his lips, then buries her face against his neck.

This is a bad idea, and he’s probably making things worse when he runs his hand over her lower back under her shirt and breathes her in deep, like this hug is just as much for him as it is for her.

“I guess we’re both single now,” he whispers. The thought of that makes him grin and he feels her nod against his shoulder.

The laugh Rebeka lets out is so loud, he has to pull back to clasp a hand over her mouth so she doesn’t end up waking his parents. He can still feel her grinning against his hand, and then she nips at his finger with her teeth.

“We’re a fucking mess,” she says.

He doesn’t have any way to refute that so he pulls her closer and sighs. “Go to sleep.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me [on tumblr](http://cupcakeb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
